Ancient Vampire Spell
You will need the following items for this spell: * described below become an ancient kind of vampire and learn all about them! Casting Instructions for 'Become an Ancient kind of Vampire Spell' Vampire Transformation Ritual (Wiccan) On the night of the New Moon, enter an intense meditation state. For half an hour, imagine yourself gaining the attributes of a Vampire. rest, then continue for another half hour. Continue on the Full Moon. During this undertaking, always invoke either the goddess or the god, whatever you?re more comfortable doing, for their protection and aid. Ritual Vampiric Constructs: Ritual vampire constructs usually need the following tools or force to aid in their creation: A sigil to name the construct and it?s intent. A crystal or other receptacle for storing energy. Clay or another substance to make a physical representation of the construct. If the construct is not defensive, and is used for offense, then something representing the target is needed (personal belonging, picture or sigil). Use standard methods for creating the sigil. First Phase (creation): Create a circle (to aid in containing the energy raised) and begin building energy, while visualizing your construct. Your name shall be construct?s name based on your Sigil. You can find some really good sigils in the sample version of the books mentioned at the bottom. Vampire Powers Enthralling/rolling - this is when a vampire captures the mind of a person. Usually, eye contact is needed but a powerful vampire can do it without. Pain and other distractions can help a strong-willed person break free of this trick. Deep trance - the vampire who puts a person in deep trance can call them anytime, anywhere, and they will go. The only thing to break the hold is the death of either the vampire or the victim. Unnatural strength, fast moving, quick healing, great hearing and vision. This is what every vampire gains. Most can also 'smell' emotions, though they can also describe it as a sensation against their face and mind. Glamour - an illusion to make their appearance more attractive to humans, or less attractive. Master vampires have almost total control over his or her children, can force them to hunt as a pack for two reasons - either the older vamp is teaching the younger to hunt, or the Master is using the joint kill to solidify the bond of the group.? Vampire Weakness Sunlight:All vampires are unable to withstand the direct rays of the sun. Sunlight drastically affects the vampire's veins, causing it to congeal and the skin to rapidly decay. Direct exposure causes a vampire to completely dehydrate and turn to dust within minutes. Religious Objects:Vampires have a supernatural aversion to any religious object representing "good" (such as a cross, crucifix, Star of David, etc.) that is wielded or placed by anyone who believes in the spirit the object signifies. The size of the object is not a consideration in its ability to repel vampires, only the strength of the wielder's belief. Holy water (i.e. - water that has been blessed by a priest or cleric of faith) is another effective weapon against the vampire. While it would require generous amounts to actually destroy a vampire, holy water acts like concentrated sulfuric acid when it comes in contact with a vampire's flesh.? Vampire Ancient Law Vampire Law Vampire Laws With in the Vampire texts These Laws apply: *You can not change any human that has not gone through puberty. Any vampire that is made must be able to fend for themselves. *It is the law to not kill your own kind unless in self defense. *You must not expose the vampire kind to humanity. *Depending on which clan you are part of depicts what you eat Animal blood, human blood ect. *Reading of other vampires mind is not allowed in sacred areas. * Once you are in a sect(clan) you are not permitted to stray to another.?